


告白

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 天使的翅膀是轻飘飘的，淋湿了会影响飞行吧？
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平
Kudos: 3





	告白

“祥生是不是喜欢你啊？”木全翔也问鹤房。  
鹤房奇怪地看着他，不知道为什么木全翔也会问这个问题。  
“很明显啊，喜欢人的眼神我还是能懂的。”  
“说得好像你是人一样。”  
他们是NPC，是一堆数据，不是真实存在的人，这是早就已经明白的事情，他们生活在庞大的虚拟世界观中的一个城市中，对于这个世界而言，他们就是人。  
只要不是设定程序的人突然脑子抽筋设定了世界毁灭，他们就会一直存在。  
“那我也懂啊。景瑚也是这么说的。”  
鹤房坐在沙发上，低头看着手机，不知道在想什么。  
“你也喜欢他的吧！！”  
“……”  
鹤房没有回答。  
“年纪都不小了，还在搞双向暗恋的套路。”  
“要你管。”  
“承认了吧。”  
“……”  
鹤房瞥开视线不去看木全。  
“干嘛不挑明啊，最近系统BUG有一点多，小心把你更新没了。”木全开始胡说八道。  
鹤房呵一声，不想搭理他。  
“但是他最近好像都是和景瑚在一起，好久没有和我们一起看动画了。”  
“他最近的确像是在躲着我一样，我是洪水猛兽吗？”  
“你是来自外星球的小怪兽，把小天使吓坏了。”木全顺着他开着玩笑。

“我说你最近怎么回事，怎么看见汐恩就像是炸了毛的毛球一样，还很心虚的样子。”佐藤景瑚这么对大平祥生说。  
“没……没什么。”  
大平祥生继续低头专注地喝着草莓牛奶。  
大平祥生喜欢鹤房汐恩，佐藤景瑚曾经是唯一知道的人，但是现在估计连鹤房本人都知道了。  
“你撒谎的样子，非常明显。”  
大平祥生呆愣愣地看向不远处，过了许久才低着头慢慢说出口最近颓废的原因，“系统公告出了。”  
“啊，对啊，这不影响我们吧？”  
大平祥生捏着草莓牛奶的包装盒，声音很轻，“系统要修复的那个地方那个时间段，我去过。”  
“啊？”  
“我喜欢上他的起始就是因为那个地方。”

出BUG的那天天气异常，不知为何那天格外倒霉本来走在街上的他突然就被骤雨淋了个落汤鸡，好不容易坐上了出租车，鹤房打电话问他怎么回事，他就老老实实全部说了。  
鹤房说：今天有很好吃的羊羹，帮你堵住木全的大胃口，替你留着。  
鹤房又问：你什么时候回来。  
他回答了大约的路程，最后得到的是鹤房说我去接你的答复。  
倒霉了一天的大平祥生忍不住地难过，有一点哭腔地说：汐恩是个好人。  
可能是安慰他，听到他这边声音的不对劲，鹤房带着一点玩笑一样的话跟他说：  
“天使的翅膀是轻飘飘的，淋湿了会影响飞行吧？”  
喜欢的种子那一刻埋在了心里，快速发芽。

大平祥生深吸一口气，“我也会一起被修复的，那么喜欢汐恩这件事情也会被修复吧。”  
佐藤总算明白了大平祥生最近低气压的原因了，虽然大平祥生本身是靠自己喜欢上鹤房的，但是因为去过了出系统BUG的地方，也会被一起修复，所以会忘记喜欢鹤房这件事情。  
他们无法反抗，会很被动，无奈地接受结局。  
“修复前，要不要向他告白？”  
佐藤景瑚说。  
没等大平祥生反应，佐藤再接再厉地说：“在你还是喜欢汐恩的那个祥生的时候，告白吧。”  
大平祥生思索了一分钟，最终艰难地点了头。

大平祥生很怂地只敢打电话说，佐藤只好带了大平祥生来到了一家KTV包了夜，给他放了一首又一首的爱情神曲壮壮胆。  
但是大平祥生就是抓着手机不敢打。  
“还剩下没有多少时间就是零点了。”  
总算是让大平祥生艰难地拨了号码，在等待接通的时间内，电话的响声每一秒都被拉成无限长。  
像是过了许久，他听到了鹤房的接话：喂，祥生？

木全翔也看到大平祥生打来的电话立刻八卦地要把耳朵凑过去，被鹤房一个闪避躲开了，还小声抱怨了一句小气。  
金城坐在一边拉住木全让他不要出声。

“今天的天气很好！”大平祥生支支吾吾地说。  
“是啊，天气很好，刚刚下了一场大雨。”鹤房在电话那头说。  
知道这话题不对，大平祥生又结结巴巴开始说其他的：北街的泡芙很好吃  
是啊，很好吃，鹤房也这样回复他。  
南门的章鱼小丸子店关门了。  
无论大平祥生说什么，鹤房都是好脾气地回答他，他还听到了电话那头鹤房很轻的笑意。  
时间、时间。  
见他总是不肯切入正题，佐藤景瑚小声地提醒他。

“Tsuru——”大平祥生深呼吸，喊出了他一直用的称呼。

倒计时 30、29、28——

他犹豫地看向坐在一边的佐藤景瑚，而对方则是比着加油的手势鼓励他说出表白的话。  
大平祥生最后鼓起勇气，用手捂着自己的胸口，开口：“我喜欢你，不是因为系统的bug，而是我独立意识产生之后的喜欢。”  
说话的时候大平祥生脑子里已经是一片空白，倒计时一直在动，不可能停止，他尽量再和自己现在喜欢着的鹤房多说一句话。

在电话另一头的鹤房听到了大平祥生的话，不自觉地勾起嘴角，没有出声，安静地听着大平祥生说的每一句话，他还按下了录音键，想着要是事后大平祥生脸皮薄不肯承认，放出这段录音，一定会从耳根红到脖子，非常可爱。

“距离零点还有十秒，现在的我一直都会喜欢你的。”  
倒计时10、9、8——  
在大平祥生说完最后一句话后，手已经颤抖地没有拿稳手机，手机砸在地板上，听不到手机那边的鹤房是否有了回复。  
可能是拒绝，或者是沉默。

佐藤景瑚抚住摇摇欲坠地大平祥生，在最后两秒，他翕动着嘴唇，下垂的狗狗眼还含着泪：“我不能再喜欢他了。”

鹤房难得听到大平祥生如此直白，心里的喜悦也干脆地显在了脸上，旁边八卦地竖起耳朵的金城碧海和木全翔也看到鹤房脸上荡漾的表情，也在那边捂着嘴偷笑，见他们放低声音要起哄，鹤房掩饰地清咳两声，“我早就在等你这句话，我其实也想对你说这个。”  
他没有听到大平祥生的回复，只是听到重物砸到地板的声音。  
“一定是布丁听到你的回应吓傻了，没拿稳手机。”木全翔也笑眯眯地吃着手里的薯条，“他现在的脸一定红成小苹果。”  
“你可以让他自己消化消化这句话，明天再找他吧。”金城说着那张一张宣传单给他，“夏天到了，一起去看烟花吧。”  
鹤房盯着宣传单上的漫画小人看，上面的漫画字体写着：和重要的人一起来看烟花吧。  
他好好地将宣传纸卷起来，“那我明天打电话给他邀请他去夏日祭。”  
“对对对！记得在烟花下接吻，浪漫！”木全补充。  
“翔也说得对，可以想办法让祥生亲口对你说。”  
金城的话让鹤房想到了比较遥远的东西，他点头，“我一定要他在我面前亲口对我说。”  
“到时候方便我们去围观吗？”  
木全翔也拿起相机。  
“不能。”  
鹤房心狠地拒绝了。

“零点了。”这是新的开始。鹤房默念。

倒计时结束，系统修复中————————

佐藤景瑚捡起大平祥生的手机，那边的电话已经挂断，大平祥生安静地靠在他的肩膀，沉沉睡去。  
他们就坐在KTV整整一夜，他不知道大平祥生的梦里会是什么，也许就是鹤房汐恩，梦醒了还是会忘记。  
但是既然不是因为系统的问题产生的感情，那还是会存在复燃的可能。  
他靠着座位只是睡了很短的时间，一大早上就听到了大平祥生手机的铃声，佐藤勉强睁开半只眼，看清了来电人是鹤房。  
而已经醒过来的大平祥生像是不记得昨天的事情一样从沙发上爬起来，喃喃自语：“汐恩？他一大早打我电话干什么？”  
他接听了电话，电话那头的鹤房温和地说了一句早上好。  
大平祥生也一愣地回应了。  
“今天，一起去看烟火吧。就我们两个人。”  
大平祥生疑惑一般地看向佐藤，佐藤抖了抖眉，没有说什么话，虽然不知道鹤房为什么会突然这么邀请他，但是下意识地他答应了下来，“好。”

结束了通话，大平祥生还是没有能搞清楚为什么？  
见着他歪着头疑惑的样子，佐藤开口：“也许，他喜欢你呢。”  
“啊？”  
他们不是系统里存在的NPC吗？  
大平祥生眨了眨眼，就再也没有说话了。  
他看到了张贴在KTV的夏日祭宣传单，上面写着那句：和重要的人一起来看烟花吧。耳边响起了鹤房刚刚邀请他的话语，不知为何笑了出来。

END.


End file.
